Numerous treadmills have been developed to facilitate exercise that approximates walking motions, and numerous striding devices have been developed to facilitate exercise that approximates cross-country skiing motions. An object of the present invention is to provide a combination exercise apparatus that selectively simulates both the motions involved in walking and the motions involved in cross-country skiing.